Things Happen
by FluffyRainbowz
Summary: What happens when a daughter is set out to fulfill her mother's last wish? Kataang, and Taang
1. Introduction

**I started a new story :). It's been in the back of my mind for probably around a year and half, I finally decided I should just go for it and write it . **

**If you decide to read, then you'll notices some minor changes nothing major though, mostly like adding in middle names or stuff like that. But no one is OOC**

**As for Lin she's the only major difference which I know may not appease everyone, and yes i'm aware that Lin isn't Katara and Aang's child but I needed to shape her so she would fit the story-line a bit better but I tried to maintain major factors of her personality like her independence, and stubbornness :P. If Lin is a problem please review and i'll try to fit her to her true character as best as possible :)**

**Anyway if you read all that thanks! And please review so I could make improvements :)**

Things Happen

Aang had lived through many sad moments in his life. Each getting progressively worse when they came. First he lost his mother as a child leaving him with his father. Then his best friend left him at college, then his father, then his father passed away and he was left int he care of his uncle Gyatso. And right now was the saddest moment of his life, here he was standing at the funeral of his wife. The women he had vowed to protect, the woman he had promised to love and cherish forever. And now he watched as her body was lowered to be laid to peace.

She had died for their child, for his happiness. He remembered what the doctor told him as if it weren't days ago but a few minutes ago.

"She's bleeding internally Aang, I told her that this could happen but she did it anyway, she knew how much you had wanted this child."

He remembered going into her room and seeing her knowing she would die. There was nothing more heartbreaking than the sight. He moved to sit on her bed but couldn't bear look at her, he wouldn't know what to say.

"Aang look at me," Katara had said with tears in her eyes. He did. "Look I know it seems bad now but trust me, it'll get better."

He knew she was lying. "Katara, you should've told me I mean we could've done something we-we..." He didn't know what else to say.

"Aang I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't, but you have to do two things for me," He held her hand and said

"Anything."

"I wrote 13 letters for our daughter on each birthday I want you to give her one on each birthday just so she'll know what i'm like, so she'll feel like her mother is with her in some way. And second…" she paused, "I want you to name her Lin."

The tears he had been holding in finally started to roll down his cheeks at the last request. He leaned over and hugged while crying "Please don't go"

*Twelve Years Later*

Lin grew to be a strong woman, just like her beautiful mother, independent, caring, and confident. Lin had grown up with her father and her Uncle Gyatso as her parents. Needless to say she wasn't the most graceful girl you'd come across. She hated shopping and would only do so for her father, like in this instant, or if her neighbor Kaya forced her to. Needless to say Lin was a tomboy. Although her appearance didn't mirror her personality whatsoever, she had a mix of her and her father's skin color but her hair was just like Katara's dark and long, same with her chocolate brown eyes. Every time Aang would see her he saw now Lin stood on the bridge in front of her father's large office. Impatiently tapping her foot. Lin was definitely a patient girl although being two hours late was something to be irritated about. She was thinking about the lecture she would give her dad before she heard her name being called.

"Lin! Lin! i'm here!" it was her father, she smiled for a moment before immediately frowning. "Oh c'mon Lin i'm only," he took a moment to check his watch "…hehe two hours late? Look i'm really sorry but the time just went by fast and and.." Lin had started walking and her father tried to keep up.

"Look Dad i can't keep doing this! I came here waiting for two hours, for your shopping to buy YOUR clothes. I mean i'm your daughter not your wife-" She bit her tongue as she realized what she just said.

Aang crouched a little so he could look her in the eyes "What? I can be your mom and dad yet you can't…humph alright then." He stood up like a child throwing a tantrum. Lin immediately regretted her words and began tugging on his arm to get him back down to her height. She was average height for her age but her dad was just really tall she only came up to his shoulder. She finally got him to her level, after tugging on his sleeve for a while:

"I'm sorry.." she said.

Aang smiled "It's fine he said while kissing the top of her forehead. They high fived then flicked each other's noses, their secret handshake. Sure it was weird but they weren't exactly normal either.

**I'm sorry it was short but the next chapters will be longer. Pleeeeeease review and help me decide if I should continue or not :).**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! It's been a while XD, I was reading through old stories and yikes was I a bad writer haha. I had written this chapter halfway through and decided to come back and finish it!**

**I hope you guys like it!**

Aang got home and after eating dinner and tucking Lin into bed, he went to help his Uncle Gyatso clean the kitchen. Gyatso had been kind enough to move in with Aang after Katara's death to help raise Lin, as he knew the struggle of being a single father. He didn't mind either, he loved Lin like his own child, and helped raise her in a refined way that Aang wouldn't have been able to carry out on his own. Needless to say Aang was grateful for Gyatso.

Although in this moment he was having a hard time maintaining the same attitude as he tried to pitch yet another woman to him. He appreciated the effort he really did, although Aang knew that it was unlikely he would find anyone he loved as much as Katara. Either way he had Lin, and that was the most important girl in his life.

Gyatso was simply worried, worried that Aang would end up alone, and filled with sadness which he had been putting off in order to raise Lin.

"You know," he started "the neighbors that moved in next door, she's single."

"Wow that's great," Aang said faking enthusiasm.

"Yeah you know. Just thought i'd tell. She's very pretty too, her name is Meng, I saw her eyeing you when you were getting the mail, she seems to have taken quite an interest in you."

"Uncle, i don't want to get date anyone."

"I just want you to love someone again Aang, what will you do when Lin leaves for college? Sit alone in this house with your thoughts?"

"All I know is that you love once, and i've had my share for this lifetime. Plus Netflix updates their shows more often than you'd think so there's always that going for me."

Gyatso sighed ending the conversation there.

Lin on the other hand, barely slept a wink, she set all of of the alarm clocks to 12am so she'd be able to open her presents. Well more like one present in particular. Her mother's letters. They were the highlight of her year, being able to open it, made her feel like her mother was with her on her special day. Her dad would always tell her that her mom would be in her heart whenever she needed her, but the letters were something that was hers, only hers. Not a day went by when she wouldn't think of her mother. Her dad always told her stories of how brave and kind she was, and how she gave up her life so that she could have her own. She aspired to be like her in every way. She would be receiving the final one on her birthday tomorrow, and she was beyond excited.

Katara had written in her last letter that she'd have a special request of her if she chose to carry it out. She had no idea what it was but the suspense had been killing her since she laid her hands on that letter. Her thoughts were interrupted as she finally heard the alarm on her phone begin to ring as the clock struck 12.

Her eyes widened in excitement and a grin started to creep its way onto her face as she exclaimed "Happy Birthday to me!"

Lin bolted downstairs and carefully moved aside the boxes that were gift wrapped and set on the table. She would of course be grateful for any, and everything she got, but there was one thing that couldn't be bought or replaced. She smiled as she picked up the last of her mother's letter. Lin moved to the couch and got comfortable, already being able to tell that this letter was one of at least ten pages. She excitedly tore open the envelope and she began to read.

**Aang is literally me on a daily basis with Netflix XD. Sorry it was kind of short but the next chapter is going to be pretty long. Please review and let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading!**

**-PandaCookies125401**


End file.
